


The Stranded Idols

by CJCroen1393



Category: Vocaloid
Genre: Alternate Universe - Dinosaurs, Desert Island Fic, Dinosaurs, F/F, F/M, Gen, Prehistoric, Pterosaurs, Sea Monsters, Stranded
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2014-04-02
Updated: 2014-04-06
Packaged: 2018-01-17 20:37:08
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Graphic Depictions Of Violence, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 3,754
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1401649
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CJCroen1393/pseuds/CJCroen1393
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The Cryptonloids and a few associates are sent on what was supposed to be a relaxing cruise trip. But something goes wrong and the family not only gets stranded on a deserted island...they're stranded on a deserted island filled with <i>dinosaurs!</i></p>
            </blockquote>





	1. 1. The Arrival

**Author's Note:**

> An idea I came up with after making a series of MMD pics with the premise described in the summary.
> 
> NOTE: Asterisks are supposed to be footnotes, which describe whatever prehistoric animals that weren't referred to by name are.

It all started on a seemingly normal day.

The Cryptonloids were at their home, relaxing the way they always did. Meiko was sitting in the living room, sipping sake. Kaito was eating ice cream in the kitchen. The twins were chatting with Teto. Miku was talking with Neru and Haku, and Luka was reading a book of poetry. 

When suddenly, their boss, the CEO of Crypton Future Media, entered their home with a proposition.

"A cruise?" asked Meiko, skeptically.

"You guys work too hard!" said the CEO, "You all need to relax a little!"

"Can we go, Meiko?" asked Miku, excitedly, "I've always wanted to go on a cruise!"

"Me too!" said Kaito.

"Us too!" shouted the twins.

Soon enough, everyone appeared to be in agreement; they all wanted to go on this cruise. Eventually, Meiko conceeded; if they all wanted to go, who was she to stop them?

The next day, after they'd packed and finally managed to pull Haku out of her boyfriend Dell's overprotective grip at the docks, they set sail for their cruise.

\----------

And now, they were stranded.

They were all stuck on a deserted island, and everyone except Meiko and Luka was panicking.

"We're trapped! Trapped! Trapped!" shouted Kaito.

"I don't wanna die!" wailed Miku, "There's so much in life I haven't been able to do!"

"Is there no cell reception on this stupid island!?" screeched Neru.

"This is all Len's fault." said Rin, matter-of-factly.

"WHAT!?" shouted Len.

"I need a beer..." whimpered Haku.

"EVERYONE SHUT UP!!!!" screamed Meiko. Everyone looked at her. "For God's sake, I can't even hear myself think! Luka, what's the status?"

Luka walked up to the group and said, "I checked our inventory. We have plenty of food, water and supplies to keep us okay until we get rescued."

"But we don't know how long that'll be." said Miku.

"Which is why we need to search for whatever supplies this island has." said Luka.

"Where's the captain?" asked Kaito.

Luka sighed sadly and said, "I couldn't find him."

Everyone was shocked.

Rin looked at Len and said "I still blame you."

"WHAT!?" shouted Len, again.

Ignoring this, Meiko looked around. They were on a beach. There were a few cliffs on the right side of the beach. There was an area leading to what appeared to be a forest. There were sounds, presumably from animals, in the background. She looked at Teto.

"Teto, you have wings and a photographic memory, right?"

"Yep!" said Teto, sprouting out her large red wings.

"Go fly around the island and give us a rundown of what we're dealing with. We'll set up camp while you're gone."

"Roger!" said Teto, who quickly flew away.

Luka went to the supply box and pulled out a tent and some sleeping bags. Meiko stared blankly at them.

"Where did those come from?" asked Meiko.

"Someone packed them," said Luka. "I think we should thank them later."

"You're welcome!" said Kaito.

Luka set up the tent and the twins and Meiko took some wooden boxes and broke them to use as fire wood. Haku used a lighter she had confiscated from Dell to light the fire. Kaito got some food and water boxes, putting them down next to the fire. Teto returned and smiled.

"I checked around!" she said, "There's a lot of vegetation, including a massive forest and some grassy areas. There are also some waterways, and a big system of cliffs."

"Alright," said Meiko, "We'll all split up. Luka, you and I will look for meaty food. Miku, you go with Haku and Neru to find fruit. Kaito, you go look for fresh water. Rin, Len, you two go look for fish in the ocean. Teto, you go search for higher ground, in case we need it. Everyone know their place?"

Everyone nodded in agreement.

"Then let's go!" declared Meiko.

\----------

Rin and Len were standing in the water. Rin had found a stick that she fashioned into a spear.

"First rule of being stranded," she'd said, "always make a spear to catch fish with."

"How'd you even make that thing?" asked Len.

"Mind your own business, that's how!" shouted Rin.

Len rolled his eyes and the twins went back to looking for food in the water. Rin pointed the spear at the salty water below and sneered. A dark shape appeared to be forming under the water. Rin snickered.

"This looks like a big one!" she said, quietly.

"Be careful, Rin..." said Len.

Rin held up her spear and was about to stab it into the fish.

But before she could, something very unexpected happened. In an eruption of white, foaming water, the "fish" emerged from below the surface. It was enormous, easily twenty feet long, at _least_ and that wasn't even counting the creature's neck; the neck could very well have been six feet in length. The beast's head was small compared to its neck but had a long set of jaws, filled with long, sharp interlocking teeth. Its humped back appeared behind the neck and the silhouettes of a short tail and four long flippers were visible under the water. The twins could see that this creature was no mere fish...

"R-Rin!" gasped Len, looking both horrified and fascinated at the same time, "Do you know what that is!?"

"Something I need to kill?" hissed Rin, pointing the spear at it.

"NO!" said Len, in a harsh whisper, "That's a plesiosaur*! It's an animal that lived back in the time of the dinosaurs!"

"Well, whatever it is," said Rin,"I'm not letting it kill us! Come and get me, Lapras!"

"Wait, Rin, NO!"

The creature lunged at them.

\----------

"I don't think higher ground gets much higher than this..." said Teto as she flew over a very tall cliff.

She kept looking around to see how the living conditions would be in such an area. They looked pretty bare. The cliffs had everything any cliff would've had; rocks, rocks and more rocks. In fact, there was a little round rock she could see that seemed to shine a little. It almost looked like...

"Hey!" said Teto, "Is that an egg?"

She flew down, landing in front of the object. She picked it up; it was leathery and covered in speckles. She smiled

"Yep!" she said, "That's an egg alright! I bet Meiko won't mind if I bring it back to camp, after all, I'm sure she'd appreciate an omelette!"

Suddenly, Teto heard an extremely loud screech echoing out above her. She looked around, unable to trace the sound. When she turned to the cliff's edge, however, she was met with a sight that made _her_ scream.

Hovering in front of the cliff was a giant, winged creature, with a long and wickedly sharp beak that curved upward. The beak's lack of teeth did nothing to comfort her. Its head was like that of a massive bird, but instead of feathers, it had what appeared to be a thick covering of brown fur and its head sported a massive, hornlike protuberance, that was almost as long as its beak. The protuberance and beak were bright yellow and the former had red eye spots running down it. The entire head looked to be six feet long, and its flesh colored wings, which were made of a thick, leatherlike material and had three tiny claws on them, appeared to be eighteen to twenty feet from tip to tip. The wings were flapping slowly as the creature hovered in front of Teto and made a quiet noise that appeared to be coming from its throat. Its eyes--which were rather close to the protuberance on its head, which only made it look even more alien--were small, and glassy*. They were also looking directly at her, which terrified her to no end. Its eyes then appeared to travel down to the egg Teto was holding.

"Oh!" said Teto, nervously, "This must be your egg, heh...well, I was just going to take it to go get it--um, polished! Would you like that? Would you like it if I did that for you?"

The creature (bird? Bat? Something else entirely?) simply released another deafening scream. Teto looked at it in fear.

"Right." she said. With that, she put the egg back and bolted as fast as she could, with the monster flying after her.

\----------

Kaito grumbled to himself as he walked through the large swamp that he had entered. He couldn't believe that he'd gotten stuck there. He struggled to free his ankle from a mucky patch on the ground and immediately afterward had to swat at a scarily large insect that had landed on his arm; the insect appeared to be bigger than his _hand_ and it made him glad that the thing flew away before he could get its guts on his hand.

"Ugh," he muttered in disgust, "There is no fresh looking water around here! Why did I even bother! This place is damp, gross, filled with bugs--"

A loud noise, no doubt made by some large animal, echoed in the background. Kaito shivered at this sound.

"And I don't even know if I'll be faced with some big, nasty animal! Just my luck, I might get eaten by a lion or something!"

As if on cue, Kaito heard a rustling in a nearby bush. He turned to the bush in fear. It was very large...what if something huge was hiding there?

"S-stay back!" said Kaito, very frightened, "I can fight you!"

The monster in the bush growled and quickly jumped out.

"DON'T HURT ME!" shouted Kaito, shielding himself with his hands.

Silence. 

Hesitantly, Kaito looked at his "attacker".

He was very surprised.

In front of him was a small creature, only three feet long, with a long tail and curved neck. It had a round body, kind of like a bird, with long legs that each ended with three toed claws, like the feet of a chicken. Its body was covered with black and white featherlike fuzz, but instead of wings, it had short, clawed arms. It had tiny, pointed teeth, not big enough to rip him apart, and its snout was short and almost beaklike*. The little creature--actually, it was less of a "creature" and more of a "critter"-- made some chirping and squeaking noises as it walked up to him and started sniffing his body and clothing. Kaito started to laugh.

"Are you the one who scared me?" he asked with a chuckle. The critter looked at him and chirped some more. It not only looked a lot like a bird, it sounded like one too. Kaito knelt down and hesitantly petted the critter's head. It sat there calmly, making quiet, cooing noises. It then looked at him with large round eyes that looked more similar to those of a lizard than a bird. Kaito smiled.

"Sorry I was so freaked out," he said, "I shouldn't have been, 'cause you're kinda cute."

The critter shook its shaggy feathers and held its head up, in a way that made it almost look proud. Kaito laughed.

"Well," he said, "it was nice talking to you. But I've gotta go. I can't find any of the fresh water that my family needs. I'm gonna have to go tell them that."

But as Kaito walked away, he heard tiny footsteps and felt something tug at his coat. He turned to see the little critter which looked up at him, with its large eyes blinking. Kaito blinked back.

"Wait," he asked, "are you lost? Like me? Well then, let's go find our families together!"

He picked up the critter and smiled. The texture of its body was furry, like a cat. Kaito couldn't help but enjoy the feeling of this texture.

"I think I'll call you Neko." he said.

For a while, Kaito and Neko walked through the swamp together. Kaito talked to Neko, which made the trek much easier, as it was nice to have some company. Suddenly, however, Neko started to squirm and screech loudly.

"Huh!?" asked Kaito, as he set Neko down, "What's wrong Neko? Is something wrong?"

Suddenly, however, Kaito heard a noise that answered his question; a loud hissing sound, quickly followed by a snap.

He looked up to see large, big mouthed reptiles crawling up from the swamp. Kaito jumped back in fear.

"Crocodiles!"

\----------

Meiko and Luka were walking through a grassy area, with Meiko feeling very irritated.

"I don't think there are any animals on this island!" said Meiko, angrily.

"That's impossible," said Luka, "I'm sure that we'll find something."

There was a loud squawk. Luka looked out in the distance; a herd of what appeared to be very large birds, with long necks.

"Meiko," said Luka, "I think that there are birds over there!"

"So?" asked Meiko, "Can't birds fly?"

"These ones appear to be flightless. I'm sure we can catch and eat them."

"Alright, let's go."

"Wait! Meiko!"

But unfortunately, Meiko couldn't hear her, as she was running toward the large birds. Luka facepalmed in annoyance.

But suddenly, Luka noticed Meiko stopping. Meiko then turned around and called out "Luka? Could you come over here?"

Luka ran over to Meiko and saw exactly what she was witnessing. What she saw was shocking.

These "birds" were not "birds" of any kind. They were...dinosaurs. _Gallimimus_ , if Luka recalled currectly. The creatures were very tall, with long, curved necks and very long legs to match. Their tails were as long as their necks which helped balance their bodies and their heads had tweezer-like beaks and were grazing in the grass.

They still _looked_ like birds, though, as they were covered with feathers and even had a pair of short wings, tipped with long hooked claws. These claws looked more useful for grabbing than killing, so they seemed relatively harmless. But Luka was still astonished by their presence. After all, they were _dinosaurs_.

"They look like..." began Meiko, but Luka cut her off.

"Dinosaurs. I know. I believe that they're some sort of ornithomimid type..."

"Actually," said Meiko, "I was gonna say that they look like ostriches. People eat ostriches, right?" 

"Meiko! You're not seriously thinking of eating them, are you?"

"Yes! C'mon, I'm starving! And they say dinosaurs and birds are related, maybe these things taste like chicken!"

"Well, I don't know..."

"Would you rather starve when our current food sources run out?"

"No..."

"Then let's go!" 

"Alright. But We'll do it _my_ way. Now follow my lead..."

\----------

"This is fun!" said Miku, as she, Haku and Neru walked through a dense forest. Neru and Haku were clearly not as thrilled as she was.

Haku was whimpering and expressing absolute terror at the slightest sound. She gripped Miku's hand and shook like a leaf. Neru, on the other hand, was checking for good cell phone reception, which she still wasn't getting. She groaned in annoyance as the trio walked along. Miku had a good amount of berries and other fruits in her bag. She had learned enough from her love of fruits and vegetables to know which ones were poisonous and which ones weren't and made sure to keep Neru and Haku in the loop about this.

But as they walked, they suddenly heard a loud rumbling. Miku stopped and whispered, "Did you hear that?"

Haku was too terrified to speak.

"It sounded big." said Neru, sounding uninterested.

"Let's look for it!" said Miku.

"Do we have to?" asked Haku.

"It'll be fun!" said Miku.

"Sounds like a blast." said Neru, sarcastically.

The three girls headed to the area from where the noise appeared to originate. When they got there, what they saw shocked them.

In front of them, was an enormously tall creature. It had extremely tough, leathery skin, like an elephant's but much more colorful. It's body was almost as tall as the trees, which was to say nothing of its neck, which was so long that it used to move its small head to the tree tops, where it was eating the leaves. It was moving very slowly, in a way that made it look very uninterested*. It looked like...

"A...dinosaur!" said an astonished Miku.

"Is is angry? Or hungry?" asked a panicking Haku.

"Idiot," snapped Neru, looking at the dinosaur as if it were a tourist attraction as opposed to some shocking anomaly, "everyone knows that these types of dinosaurs only eat plants. Great, the one time I _really_ want to use my cell to take a picture..."

The three girls watched the beast with curiosity and marvel--and in Haku's case, fear--before Neru said, "Okay, I'm getting bored." and began to walk away.

"What?" asked Miku, "But it's a dinosaur! How is something like _that_ boring?"

"It gets less exciting when you've been staring at it do nothing but eat for at least half an hour."

Haku panicked.

"Please don't leave me here!" she cried out as she followed Neru.

Miku looked at the dinosaur one more time, then followed her friends.

 _This place is so interesting,_ she thought, _I can't wait to see more..._

To be continued...


	2. New Experiences

Miku, Haku and Neru continued through the forest. They felt like they had enough food and were prepared to be on their way.

Until Miku had the bright idea to go exploring.

Seeing the dinosaur made Miku want to look around to find more strange creatures, and she ended up having to drag the other two along. Haku was terrified and didn't want to go herself, Neru didn't really care and simply wanted to find some cell phone reception.

"Look at that!" said Miku, pointing to a birdlike creature, perched in a nearby tree; it was about the size of a medium-sized crow and had black and white feathers, but it had teeth instead of a beak and its legs were covered in feathers like its arms*. It made small squawking noises as they passed by.

"Isn't that interesting?" asked Miku.

"No." said Neru.

"I wanna go home!" said Haku.

Miku rolled her eyes and continued on. She smiled at the sight of the small, strange creatures all throughout the forest. They were beautiful and fascinating to her. She couldn't imagine why her friends were so uninterested.

Little did any of them know, that they were being watched. Two sets of eyes were peering out from a bush behind them. Two ferocious, feathered creatures bared their long, sharp teeth. They made soft, chirping noises to each other, communicating quietly as they prepared to strike...*

\------

Meiko followed Luka's lead in regards to going after the _Gallimimus_.

They hid in some bushes, waiting patiently. The tall birdlike dinosaurs continued grazing, completely unaware of the women's presence.

"Are you ready Meiko?" asked Luka.

"Huh?" asked Meiko, "Yeah, sure, whatever..."

"Okay, on my signal: One, two--"

"CHARGE!" shouted Meiko, jumping from the bushes and chasing after the creatures. The _Gallimimuses_ screeched and scattered as Meiko chased them. Meiko targeted one after another but they kept escaping her. She snarled and ran after one rather slow one. Luka called out to Meiko angrily but Meiko didn't listen. She just kept running after the creatures, screaming and waving her arms until she managed to corner one. She grabbed the terrified animal by its neck and gripped it tightly, trying to keep it steady as it struggled in her grip. Luka walked up to Meiko, who tried to twist the creatures long and incredibly sturdy neck.

Eventually, Meiko managed to twist its neck until she heard a sickening crack (Luka looked a bit disturbed at this), then wiped her brow with her hand and smiled.

"Dinner is served!" said Meiko.

Luka facepalmed.

\------

Kaito backed away in terror as a group of vicious crocodiles* crawled up to him, opening their long fearsome jaws and flashing their hideous, sharp white teeth.

"Ah! This isn't good Neko!" he said.

Neko made loud squeaking noises, glaring at the crocodiles with his large yellow eyes and frizzing up his feathers. He moved his claws and screeched, but the crocodiles crawled toward them again and opened its jaws. The little dinosaur kicked the crocodile in the face. He then jumped on the croc's head and ran about, screeching. The little guy was surprisingly ferocious towards these guys, as he jumped from croc head to croc head. Kaito would be impressed if it weren't for the fact the crocodiles were getting furious and snarling. 

Kaito snatched Neko up and ran off as the crocodiles were distracted.

"CRAP CRAP CRAP CRAP CRAP CRAP CRAP CRAP CRAP!!!!!!" he shouted. 

Kaito and Neko continued running, with the crocodiles still chasing after them.

\------

Teto hid behind a rock on a cliff, praying to whatever deities may exist that the flying monster wouldn't find her.

She heard a screeching noise and looked up to see the creature flying over head, circling like a massive vulture. It then swooped down, screaming loudly at Teto, flashing its three foot long beak like a massive spear. Teto let out a yelp and flew out of the way. The creature hit the rock and dropped onto the ground in a daze. Teto hovered in the air for a moment, hoping desperately that the creature was unconscious so that she could escape unnoticed. 

It then got up on all fours, screeched again and vaulted into the air with its wings. Teto screamed and flew into the air in a panic.

"I DON'T EVEN HAVE THE EGG ANYMORE! GIVE ME A BREAK!" screamed Teto as the monster flew after her, snapping at her with its beak.

\------

Rin ran at the plesiosaur with her spear, letting out a loud cry. Len called to her to stop but it was too late. The angry plesiosaur snapped at Rin, who simply swiped at it with her spear.

"Get back you big dumb lizard! Get back!"

"Rin! Stop! It's not even a lizard! A lizard would be more like a--"

In an eruption of white foam, something even _bigger_ than the plesiosaur emerged; it was a massive head, roughly twenty-seven feet in length, with a massive set of sharp teeth. The beast* had a large set of lizard-like eyes and it managed to grab the now terrified looking plesiosaur in its enormous, cavernous maw. As quickly as it appeared, it vanished into the ocean, slithering out of sight.

Rin and Len stood there, looking shocked. They looked at each other, then retreated to the shallow water, deciding that they should fish there from now on.

\------

To be continued...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ah, I accidentally posted this without meaning to! ^_^;
> 
> So, I am going to prioritize this over "Saviors of the Multiverse", because that one is super big. When I'm finished with this, I'll probably start on that some more!
> 
> * Anchiornis, the first dinosaur to have its colors determined from its fossils alone.  
> * The crocodiles are just normal crocodiles.  
> * A pair of large raptors.  
> * A mosasaur, probably a _Tylosaurus_.

**Author's Note:**

> Hope you liked it so far!
> 
> Animal Identification Footnotes:
> 
> * The exact species of Plesiosaur that the twins encounter is difficult to judge based solely on the MMD model it was based on. It looks to me at least like a _Cryptoclidus_  
>  * _Pteranodon Longiceps_  
>  * _Compsognathus_  
>  * Luka is unable to accurately assign a species to the ornithomimids she and Meiko meet. The model they were based on, however, was of _Gallimimus_  
>  * _Brachiosaurus_


End file.
